Mirrors Don't Lie
by xsostarstruck
Summary: People may lie but there's something that doesn't lie to these two individuals - Cody/Michelle - Request for keepthefaithx


One Shot for keepthefaithx - One more left after this and that will be up really soon :)

* * *

**MIRRORS DON'T LIE**

* * *

There she stood in the very ring she's spent almost six years wrestling in, being berated by a man with the most awful sounding Scottish accent and hair longer than an 1980's rock star.

The simply flawless Diva was unfortunate not the 'Lay' in Laycool on tonight's edition of Smackdown during her time of need. Due to some family emergency, Layla couldn't make it to the Smackdown taping and Michelle was left all alone to handle the madness she was currently in and seemed to be having trouble getting out of.

In Michelle's mind, she instantly thought of the many flaws hidden in Drew McIntyre, including the disgusting accent, the Bret Michael's kind of hair and the little arrogant smirk that was glued permanently to his face. _Wow, I'd seriously want to take this guy out to a salon day out with Lay and I – we could seriously give him one of those amazing makeovers and oh, maybe be on like one of those tv shows where it's all about makeovers. I am a genius!_

Drew's vulgar eyes grew much darker and deeper as he confronted one half of Laycool who was now backed up against the ring post, hoping this Scottish man wouldn't put her hands on her. He rose the microphone up and began berating the diva, "You call yourself a diva? If I'm correct, Divas should be gorgeous. I can't say the same for you or any of those other divas in that locker room. WWE need's Scottish woman, those women are real divas!"

Feeling the disrespect, Michelle was always one to stand up for herself and if one every spoke about her appearance, they'd hear it, "Gorgeous? Have you looked in the dictionary Drew? Next to the world beautiful, you'll see my name – Michelle McCool – followed by the most beautiful photograph in the world. Now when I looked up bad accent, hideous looking hair and unattractive – I see – who I do see? I see a man named Drew McIntyre."

The crowd got a laugh out of the whole little joke as Drew only grew more angry, "Michelle, all you can talk about is beauty and how your flawless when you're really nothing but a has been diva search contestant. You're nothing more than a reject that somehow – through the power of sexual advances – got to the top."

His words were wrong and hurtful – it deserved one large slap directly over his face and it was well taken. Drew grew upset and came closer to the blonde until –

_Smoking Mirrors._

Out came the Dashing third generation superstar out in his signature jacket and his glowing smile, which shined brightly. He was perfection. He was classy. He was handsome. He seemed to be more of a male version of Laycool but that wasn't a problem.

He'd make his way down the ramp with a mixture of boos and chants. Some loved him; some hate him. That was life in the WWE. You either had haters or supporters but no matter if you were John Cena, Triple H, Rey Mysterio or Kelly Kelly, someone in the world hated you.

Drew and Cody use to share a partnership but that obviously wasn't going too well as of late, especially when they lost the WWE Tag team championship. That's where it all went downhill for the team.

Drew just thought he would have to listen to another grooming tip session and Michelle was a little relieved. Someone also had the similar taste in appreciating their looks and letting everyone know about how wonderful there looks are. It wasn't to sound cocky – it was only to sound honest.

Entering the ring, Cody was handed over the microphone and went around the ring, thinking and thinking, "Don't worry Michelle – the dashing one is here so no need to worry about anything. I sense that Drew doesn't appreciate how flawless you are – he also doesn't approve of the grooming tips I give him. Drew, do you not know what a razor is for your hideous looking beard? And some tweezers for that hair stuck between your eyebrows. Thank God Christmas is nearby because I am getting you a mirror."

"No one needs to hear you pompous crap, Rhodes. You're a pathetic excuse for a wrestler. You look in the mirror more than a diva does – if that'd not pathetic, then what is?"

"Your existence. I'm sorry Drew but not to be rude, the world could do a lot better if you never born. I know back in Scotland or whatever it's common to marry your brothers and sister because it's clear by your formation that your Mother did it with her brother."

Michelle erupted into Laughter and giggles as she watched on the comedy show she had been invited too. Maybe being interrupted by Drew was a good thing after all?

"What?"

Drew had come to a point where he couldn't take it any longer and quickly ran forward trying to strike the man with a clothesline but he'd ultimately miss and Cody would duck, returning forward and beginning to pound Drew down with several punches. His punches were coming out more frequent and stronger that it would soon knock Drew out of the ring and onto the floor ringside.

Michelle smiled with relief. Drew was finally out of the way and no more berating would be coming from him. The only thing that would come close to his mouth is the ground.

She came forward and felt it was really appropriate to reward Cody with a hug and she did, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling, "Thanks for your help."

And right after that moment, Cody pushed Michelle back for a moment. She was puzzled but he was not. He would remove his jacket and inside the jacket, he'd hidden a special little sized mirror just in case if he was every out somewhere and he needed to check his appearance quickly since he must looking Dashing at all times. He looked into the mirror and called Michelle, "Come and join me – we must examine our looks to see just how Dashing and Flawless we really are."

It was a sweet gesture but heck, they were both flawless and Dashing so Michelle would come on in, examining her looks to just see perfection. And if there were ever two WWE stars that would go and do something like this – it would be these two of course. Because –

She's Flawless.

And he's Dashing.

* * *

**A/N:** Requests are closed, _for now_ :)  
Not fond on Michelle McCool but i still enjoyed writing this. Hope you all liked it.  
And to all who celebrate Thanksgiving, Have a Happy Thanksgiving! I just finished my meal and i'm STUFFED!  
ENJOY & Review :)


End file.
